FEELINGS
by Akaichi801
Summary: Sequel/Spin-off to TAKE ME HOME. He never felt this with anyone before - even Tsukishima. So why now?


**NOTE: **Heya! So.. this is kinda sorta like a sequel/spin-off of **TAKE ME HOME**. You can read that first if you want. Yes. I am plugging. HAHAHA.

And for those who requested for the sequel, well.. Here it is! Though this is not Kagehina because I want to leave that story just the way it is. And because. TsukiYama is so ASDFGHJKL *mentally squealing*

And please know that you guys are awesome. Love yaaaa *sends virtual hugs and kisses*

***.*.*.***

**PS: **This is not beta-edited. I welcome constructive criticisms. I really, desperately need them because I'm bad at writing. COME AND GET ME GRAMMAR NAZIS. LOL.

"Whatever, shrimp. Just be careful on your way home. No one knows what kind of creature might jump out of the shadows and bite you."

He heard Tsukishima said, waving Hinata off before reaching for his hand. It caught him off guard for a moment but didn't complain as he let the taller guy beside him drag him to the next turn on the road straight to their home.

"Those two are idiots." Tsukishima grumbled which made Yamaguchi look back to Hinata and Kageyama, who is now walking hand-in-hand just like them. He turned his head and his eyes landed on their intertwined hands, fingers laced together. He like the feeling of Tsukki's hands. Bigger than his that it practically engulfing his smaller hand. But it was so warm giving him flickers of something he can't recognize.

He have to admit he like the feeling of Tsukishima's skin against him- the guy himself beside him. He felt safe and warm inside, Tsukki's presence is even more comfy and cozy than his own home and he doesn't even know why. Maybe because they'd been friends for too long that he'd gotten used to Tsukki's company, he concluded.

"So oblivious of their feelings for each other when it's so obvious.. Pisses me off." Tsukki continued to mutter under his breath.

His brows creased. Since when did Tsukki paid interest to other people's love lives? "Well, we can't do anything about it. You said it yourself- they're idiots. We just have to wait until they realized it themselves."

Tsukishima abruptly stopped walking and gazed at Yamaguchi with this questioning look on his face. _W-what? What did I do? _Panic began to rattle his mind. "Ah! I-I mean… err… uh…" he bashfully scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, eyes everywhere but Tsukishima. He didn't know why he suddenly felt nervous and awkward. '_It's not like Tsukki never look at me like that' _he thought. Because Tsukishima do. Almost all the time. A kind of look like there is something Tsukishima knows that Yamaguchi don't. But, Tsukki is smarter than him so it's not really saying much. That's why he's a tad befuddled as to why his heart began to beat erratically.

Maybe it was the way the moon stood above Tsukishima, glittering his silky smooth skin and shadowing half of his face, giving him this sort of a ghostly feature, his moonlight hair looked so soft with the gentle brush of the night breeze that made Yamaguchi a bit - just slightly bit - jealous. He always wanted to dip his fingers through those golden locks and ruffle them and feel their softness against his fingertips until he was satisfied but Tsukki never appreciate it when someone touches his hair so he never had the chance. And he might add, it's virtually awkward ruffling the hair of someone who is _much taller than you._

_'Tsukki really is like the moon' _Yamaguchi thought to himself. The flickering lights of buildings from the city below them resembles the stars when they shine around the big proud moon. But their lights will never better the brightness of Tsukki's pair of golden orbs whenever he smile or laughs, albeit mischievously. Only few people know that behind those glasses is the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He always get tranced by it thank the gods Tsukki wore glasses, cuz, at least that lessen the effects of them to his senses even just for a bit.

He can therefore conclude, Tsukki is the most beautiful person in his world.

He felt his face warming up due to his train of thoughts. He blinked rapidly. _Shit! What was I thinking? _He looked at Tsukishima who's still looking at him intently. _Crap. _He just hoped Tsukishima's height will block any peeking moonbeam and shadow his reddening face. "Uhm…" not knowing what intelligible thing to say due to his tangled brain, he averted his eyes faking interest to the looming trees on the other side of the road. He almost sighed in relief when Tsukki didn't say anything and started walking again.

With their hands still wound together.

_Ugh! I am getting weirder and weirder. _First, he called his best mate _beautiful. Hey,_ but it's true! Tsukki is really beautiful inside and out - it's just his purpose in life to tease and piss people off - but he's kind and he's nice (in his own Tsukki-way). And he's fucking gorgeous. Really. _Shit! _He's tall, he's smart and - _Ok Yamaguchi. Stop right there._

He's not being weird thinking those things, ain't he? Cuz, he's just stating the facts right? And they're mates. Like, _freaking best mates. _There's nothing wrong with that right? Right. _We're friends. It's just normal to appreciate your bestfriend's gorgeousness. Yes. That's right._

"Yamaguchi."

He virtually jumped at the sudden calling of his name. "Yes?" He spontaneously saw himself as a dog, his ears perking up and his tail wagging at the attention of his master. _Damn..._

"Say… want to come over?"

_Eh? _ "Come again?"

Tsukishima sighed. "You know I don't like repeating myself. Just a simple 'yes' or 'no' will do Yamaguchi."

"U-uhm… But…" It's all too sudden! What's happening? _I think I'm getting dizzy...  
><em>

"It's getting really late. My house is nearer and letting you go home by yourself doesn't look so appealing to me. I don't want to get blamed if anything happens to you for being an airhead. Just call your mom when we get home."

Oh. "Ok."

"Good. Hurry up."

***.*.*.***

"Tadaima."

"Ojamashimasu."

Yamaguchi muttered following behind Tsukishima as they entered an empty Tsukishima household.

"Where's everyone?" he asked as he settled himself on the sofa in the living room while Tsukishima went to inspect the refrigerator in the kitchen.

"Mom and Dad's paying a visit to a relative so brother went with them to make sure they arrive there safely. He'll be back tomorrow though." Tsukishima came back with a pair of bottled water offering one to Yamaguchi as he gulped the other. Yamaguchi muttered a silent thanks before doing the same.

So, to sum it up, it's just the two of them. Together in a single house. And soon they'll be sharing a room. Okay, there's no need to panic. It's not like this will be his first time sleeping over Tsukki's house. But whenever he do, Tsukki's mom or Akiteru-nii-san will also be at home so they were never left alone. Can't really blame him it feels kinda… different?

"Still hungry? There's food on the fridge. We can heat them up if you want."

Yamaguchi shook his head. They already ate at a convenience store on their way. He's already full.

"Then let's head to my room."

***.*.*.***

Tsukishima's room, as always, was so neat and clean. Books with medals and trophies painstakingly arranged on the shelf, no clothes carelessly tossed anywhere, bed nicely done, and of course, no unidentified objects splayed across the floor.

It's confirmed. Tsukki's an OCD.

He jumped into the bed, Tsukki's scent tingling his nostrils. He picked a pillow and hugged it tight and closed his eyes. _Aahhh.. Feels so good.._

"I'll use the bath first."

"Okay."

When Tsukishima went to his bathroom, Yamaguchi remembered he still need to call his mom. He stood up, took his phone and dialed their home phone number. It took a few rings before his mom picked up.

"Uh, mom? Yes, it's me. Yeah, I'm fine. Yes.. Yes. So, uhm.. You see.. I'm here at Tsukishima's. Uh.. Can I sleep over here tonight? Tsukki said it's dangerous to walk home alone, so.. Hmm.. Yes? Okay mom, thanks. Yeah, I will. Bye."

He hang up the phone and flopped back into the bed. Few moments later, Tsukishima got out from his own bathroom in his tank top and boxers. With Tsukishima drying his still wet hair with a towel, muscles bulging just on the right places, he looked so indecently fresh and sexy. _Whoa.. _Yamaguchi gulped. He really needed a bath now. He feels hot all of a sudden. WHY DOES IT FEEL HOT? WAS THE AC BROKEN?

When Tsukishima caught him looking, he blinked and looked away. "Uh.. Guess it's my turn to shower! Yeah." he scooted and slammed the bathroom door even before Tsukishima had the chance to say a word. He leaned on it, his hands on his chest.

_What the hell.. _He shook his head trying to shake off weird thoughts. He desperately needed a shower right now. Maybe the cold water will wash away these weird feelings or at least calm his raging heart. Yes. That's what he'll do.

But when he finished, he realized he doesn't have a changed of clothes. He slapped himself. He's such an idiot. How can he forgot such an important thing? Oh yeah, he dashed into the bathroom because he can't stop staring at his friend's body. Oh joy. Now what? He can't go out there just wrapped in a towel now can he?

He was pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom door, thinking what to do next when Tsukishima knocked. His heart practically stopped.

"Yamaguchi? I have your change of clothes. You left them when you hurried."

He opened the door slightly and peeked. He saw Tsukishima standing there, clothes in hand, and his head looking sideways, eyes straight ahead. Wait.. Was that a blush? Because there's an unfamiliar crimson shade coloring Tsukki's cheeks. _I was right. The AC must be broken._

"Sorry, Tsukki. Uh.. Thanks." he get the clothes and closed the door. He tried to still his heart first before changing into (obviously) Tsukki's clothes, which was too big for his liking.

Then he got out of the bathroom. And stood still.

"Uh.."

"Oh. Nii-san's classmates slept over last night so the futons were still on the laundry."

So that explains why he can't see any.

"Then.. Where..?"

"We'll sleep on my bed."

What?

"Um.."

"Come on, Yamaguchi. I'm tired. You're tired. I know you are. Should we have to make a big deal out of this? And it's not like I want to sleep beside you too. But I have no choice. Can't let you die from cold because I let you sleep on the floor."

Translation: Tsukki's concerned about him.

He nodded timidly and head for the bed.

It was weird and awkward at first that he just laid there stiff and unmoving, the blanket up to his shoulders.

Tsukishima turned off the switch, so the only light in the room was from the moon that peeks on Tsukki's window just right above his bed.

When Tsukishima put himself to bed too, Yamaguchi shifted to his sides, his back facing Tsukishima. He can't breathe. Why is it so hard to breathe all of a sudden?

Silence filled the room. Is Tsukki asleep already? He's tired but sleep's eluding him. And with the ticking of the clock that seems to harmonize with the beat of his heart, he can't even have a wink of sleep. He groaned. _Whhyyyy?_

He let out a small gasp when sturdy arms hugged him from behind pulling him closer. His eyes widened.

"T-tsukki?"

"Tadashi.."

The clock stopped clicking.

His heart stopped beating.

He stopped breathing, EVERYTHING STOPPED.

The warm whisper of Tsukishima's breath on his ears was a big blow to him. He didn't like the way how his name sounded so perfect with Tsukki's murmuring. He didn't like it that he actually _like _the way Tsukishima's body was pressed against him. Strong arms around his waist, Tsukki's cheeks on the back of his head.

"Stop squirming Yamaguchi. Let me sleep." Tsukishima murmured sleepily.

Okay. He certainly do not know why is he feeling this way. He never felt this with anyone before - even Tsukishima. So why now?

_Oh screw it_. He shut his eyes so tight and inhaled deep.

He shifted quietly so he's now facing Tsukishima. The arms around him tightened snuggling him closer, Tsukishima's chin on the top of his head. He rested his cheeks against Tsukki's broad chest. He smiled. He may not know what this was all about, but he absolutely like it.

He fell asleep into the lullaby of Tsukishima's steady heartbeat.

***END**


End file.
